


The Roman Way

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's first encounter with a 'barbarian' is a shocking one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/doylebaby/pic/0005y4b2/)

**The Roman Way**

**Chapter One**

Juggling to hold onto the scrolls he had to take home with him to study, Orlando left the auditorium with a sigh. He needed some fresh air after listening to old Maximus go on and on about how the empire had conquered one nation after another – how their magnificent legion had even managed to subjugate the barbarians north and east of the empire.

The tales about barbarians were well known. They were huge men, with long wild locks and covered in furs. They were wild and uneducated, and most likely only made sounds, unable to speak properly. 

Frowning, because it made them sound more like animals than humans, Orlando wondered if he would ever meet one to see if all this was true.

Without conscious thought Orlando had wandered towards the market place. Anything could be bought here. Fruit, fish, strange smelling spices, small animals, the most beautiful gems and… slaves. 

 

From his garments one could tell Orlando’s father was a wealthy man and the vendors tried to attract his attention to sell their wares, but Orlando hardly noticed. His eye had fallen on a cage beside the stage where slaves were paraded around, displayed to prospective buyers. Every respectable household in Rome had slaves, these displays were not unusual, but the cage was. 

Unable to curb his curiosity, Orlando walked to the front of the cage, expecting to see a wild, exotic animal.

What he saw made him gasp in dismay. 

In the too small cage sat a man; unkempt, dirty and barely clothed.

Orlando leant closer when suddenly a grimy hand shot through the bars of the cage and grabbed his wrist. Shocked, Orlando held totally still as he looked at the man in the cage with wide eyes. 

The man slowly lifted his head and from between the tousled dark curls, brown eyes, a little darker then Orlando’s own, stared at him.

Orlando could have sworn that they were sad and pleading and that the one word that spilled from the cracked lips sounded like “Please.”

His wrist was still held in the strong hand, but the man was not trying to hurt him.

When the slave traders noticed what was going on though they used wooden sticks to prod at the man in the cage none too gently.

The man let go of Orlando’s wrist at a particular vicious poke to his side and let out a roar. When he moved away from him, Orlando saw several purple bruises on the otherwise tanned body, it was obvious they had used the stick on him before.

“Stop it!” he ordered. “You are hurting him!” 

The slave trader laughed and looked Orlando up and down. “He would have eaten you alive. Now be on your way and let me sell my wares.”

Defiantly Orlando stood in front of the larger man. “Do not patronize me. I will purchase him.”

The slave trader laughed heartily, until Orlando reached into the pouch beneath his clothes and pulled out a few coins. “Have him taken to the villa of Flavius Aurelius,” he threw two golden coins at the astonished man, then held up two more. “You will get the rest when he is brought there.” 

The man nodded, quite taken aback by this sudden development.

Orlando was about to go on his way, but turned back to the slave trader. “I do not care how you manage it, but he has to be out of the cage and not hurt any further.”

The man inclined his head, as if he wanted to protest, but Orlando held up a hand. “Any new bruises and _you_ will pay for it.”

Orlando walked away letting out a deep breath. The man would be there, two gold coins was a capital sum he would not want to risk losing. He had no doubts there. 

There was something else on his mind and Orlando was so deeply in thought that he almost passed a friend without noticing him.

“What is troubling you?” A well known voice asked him suddenly.

Orlando looked up and then smiled. “Domenicus! I did not see you.” Then his smile faltered. “I may have just done something unwise.”

Domenicus made a snorting sound. “Like that time when you bought-”

“Worse,” Orlando interrupted. “I could not leave him in that cage, Dom, I just had to get him out.”

“Him?” Domenicus asked curiously.

“I think…” Orlando stepped closer to Dom and lowered his voice. “I think it is a barbarian. He… he looked like one.”

Dom’s mouth dropped open. “By Jupiter, what have you done!” 

Orlando shrugged. “I have to go, they will deliver him at the house soon.”

~ * ~ 

Flavius Aurelius was bristling at the sight of a slave trader in his home and he bellowed for Orlando, knowing immediately it was his youngest son who was responsible.

Flavius was good to his slaves and he did not appreciate the cruelty slave traders displayed as was obvious from the man who stood before him. 

A chain, fastened around his neck, went down his naked chest and around his middle. An iron bar had been inserted between his arms and behind his back and long chains with shackles around his wrists and ankles were fastened to the bar, making him shuffle with small steps. The man was also clothed in nothing more than a loincloth. 

Barbarian or not, that was not how Flavius wanted any human being treated.

Orlando came hurrying toward the vestibule, apologizing to his father. Flavius face softened briefly at seeing his child. He knew that Orlando’s rash decision was based on compassion and he could not disapprove.

The key to the chains and shackles exchanged hands, as did the pouch with the remaining gold coins Orlando had promised the slave trader. 

“He is your responsibility,” his father warned him. 

“Of course. Thank you, father,” Orlando bowed his head and with a satisfied nod his father left him to it, while the slave trader was shown out by a servant.

Orlando sighed in relief with both the trader and his father gone. He knelt in front of the slave and proceeded to unlock the chains around his feet.

“Master?” the two servants he had ordered to stay, looked on with frightened eyes. “Please be careful, he could be dangerous.”

Orlando silenced the man with a gesture of his hand. “Stop this! He is a human being and should be treated like one.” 

He proceeded to unlock the shackles around the man’s wrists and pulled the chain off the iron bar and from around the man’s waist. Orlando was very much aware of the man’s muscular form as he reached up to carefully unlock the final chain from around his neck. 

As soon as he was freed, the man started rubbing his wrists. The servants watched anxiously from a safe distance. 

Orlando was not afraid however and lightly touched the man’s arm. When he lifted his head, Orlando pointed to the back of the house and motioned for the man to follow. 

The two servants made sure they were out of reach of the large barbarian and Orlando sighed with annoyance. “Go and prepare the bath,” he ordered. “And arrange a meal for this man.”

They hurried away immediately. 

Orlando wished he could converse with the man as they walked side by side, but he assumed they would have difficulties understanding each other. 

“Thank you, for your kindness,” the man suddenly spoke, startling Orlando. 

“You can speak our language?” he asked astonished. 

The man nodded. “Some, I learned on ship. Is better to be dumb… not tell…”

Orlando could understand that. When a slave showed intelligence, he was often treated worse. “You do not have to pretend here. We will teach you-”

“Why?” It was the first time the man showed any hostility. “Why you do this?” 

It wasn’t real hostility, Orlando detected mainly confusion in the man’s voice and he stopped the man by putting a hand on his arm. “What is your name?”

“My name Eric,” the man replied.

“No human being should be held in a cage, Eric, no one! Now come, a bath has been prepared and there will be food waiting.” He guided Eric down a few steps. The man stumbled lightly.

“Send Karl!” Orlando called as he reached out and supported the exhausted man. 

A tall, strong slave came from the back of the house and as soon as he laid eyes on the new slave, he cried out. “Eric!” He quickly lent his strength to keep the man from falling over.

“Karl?” Eric’s voice sounded shocked. “We thought you died!”

Orlando had let go of Eric as soon as Karl took his weight and he was speechless when he learnt that Karl belonged to the same clan as Eric, but that Karl had been taken away from his home six years ago. 

Karl had come to them from a Magistrate who had retired and moved away from Rome two years earlier, not needing as many slaves as he used to, and Karl’s background had not been obvious as he was well groomed and well spoken, unlike Eric.

Orlando trailed after the two men as they spoke in their own language and he suddenly felt very despondent. It did not seem to matter that he had freed Eric from his dire situation. The man had found one of his own kin, someone he cared for and had presumed dead, that was more important. 

“Master Orlando?” Karl had stopped, apparently waiting for Orlando to catch up with them.

Orlando motioned with his hand. “Take him to the baths, Karl. I’m sure your friend would like to feel clean again. Have him bathed, his hair washed, his beard shaved if that is what he wants. As soon as he is done, a meal will be waiting for him.”

Orlando did not continue, he was not needed and would see to the slave later, when he was rested. 

“Master?” It was Eric this time who called out to Orlando.

Orlando lifted his head and looked at the man who had intrigued him from the moment he laid eyes on him. “Yes?”

“Thank you.” Eric said before being guided away by Karl.

Orlando sighed and decided he needed some fresh air. He strolled into the garden and sat on one of the seats near the pond where slaves immediately served him refreshments. 

He sipped from his wine and shifted a little to avoid the sun in his eyes. This gave him a view on the baths and his eyes widened when he caught sight of a naked Eric stepping into the bath. Even from where he sat, Orlando noticed he was very well endowed. 

He should have averted his eyes, but he could not and he watched as Eric bathed. One of the female slaves, Chloe, appeared with a jug of water and poured it over Eric’s head, then she washed his hair.

Even Orlando could see how much Eric enjoyed these ministrations. He could well imagine how good it was to feel clean again.

Chloe now stepped into the water and stood between Eric’s legs, Orlando’s eyes narrowed when he saw her lean into Eric as she shaved his beard, then suddenly Eric grabbed her by the hips and held her still, shaking his head.

It wasn’t hard to imagine what was going on and Orlando stood, ready to intervene, but at that moment Karl returned, quickly assessing the situation and he sent the girl away with an angry snarl. He stepped into the water and finished shaving the exhausted man. Karl helped Eric out of the bath, clapping his hands for a towel and clean clothes. 

Again Orlando had a good view of Eric’s strong, tanned, naked body and again he could not look away, but this time Eric lifted his head and their eyes met. 

Orlando thought he should feel embarrassed at being caught watching Eric, but he wasn’t. He felt proud for having saved this man and hopefully would provide him a better life. He smiled and inclined his head.

Eric had received a towel and tied it around his waist. He nodded at Orlando with a small smile, before Karl handed him undergarments, a tunic and sandals.

Deciding the man was due some privacy, Orlando picked up his wine and went back inside. 

Later that evening when he had retired to his own room, Orlando went to the window and opened it, stepping out of the window he sat down on the bench placed just beneath it. 

It was a quiet corner of the garden, a place where Orlando usually enjoyed some peaceful time before bed.

It wasn’t entirely peaceful now though. Someone was giggling and Orlando thought he recognized Chloe in the moonlight and when the woman turned her face up, he saw it was indeed the female slave. 

Orlando’s eyes narrowed when he saw her male companion, he should not have been surprised though. He averted his eyes when Chloe knelt in front of the man and then pulled him down with her.

With an uncomfortable feeling he climbed back inside, it was time to go to bed, but sleep did not come swiftly to Orlando that night.

~ * ~ 

Orlando watched Eric as he served his family their diner. He had settled in remarkably well in the three months he had been with them and he was learning to speak their language better and better every day.

He had taken it upon himself to teach Eric the Roman language, not because Eric was his responsibility as his father had told him, but because Orlando wanted Eric to be able to forget all the months he’d spent in a cage being treated like an animal and to start feeling human again.

Eric seemed to feel comfortable in his presence and was a swift learner, soon the lessons would be needed no longer. A feeling of disappointment at this thought swept over Orlando.

He had come to cherish the daily hour he spent with Eric, it was a time he looked forward to from the moment he opened his eyes in the morning. 

Listening to Eric’s deep voice repeating the words, his large hands gesturing as he spoke enthusiastically about his home, his brown eyes looking at Orlando with warmth.

If only…

 

“Are you finished with your meal, Master Orlando?” Eric’s voice broke into Orlando’s thoughts.

Orlando blinked and flushed as though the tall man could read his thoughts. He looked up and nodded at Eric. “Yes, thank you Eric, you may take it away.”

Quietly Eric took the bowl and handed Orlando a wet towel to clean his fingers. With a nod of thanks, Orlando handed the towel back to the slave.

“Are you not well, son?” Flavius asked, an expression of concern for his youngest son on his face.

“Orlando is pining,” his sister Flavia and her twin Olivia started to giggle. 

Titus, Orlando’s older brother, wasn’t paying attention. He had motioned for Eric to hand over the remains of Orlando’s dinner. Titus’ wife, Lucrezia reclined on her chaise with a bored expression on her face, her left hand resting on her swollen belly. 

None of the family noticed Eric lingering.

“Pining?” His father frowned at the two giggling girls. 

“After Gaius Marcellus,” Octavia, his wife told him with a smile. 

“What?” Orlando was drawn to the conversation as Eric, who was refilling the chalices, put one down rather loudly before leaving. “Gaius Marcellus, that pompous-” 

“Orlando!” his mother cried out. 

Bowing his head in apology, Orlando shrugged. “Well he is. He’s the last person I’d be pining for!” He shot his sisters a dark look. 

His father dismissed the women with his hand and then turned to Orlando. “Your slave is adjusting well to his surroundings. He seems trustworthy.”

Orlando nodded in agreement.

“I think you should take him with you when you collect the rent.” Flavius looked at his son seriously. “He is very dedicated to you.”

“He is grateful that I got him out of those horrific circumstances, father,” Orlando declared. “Nothing more than that.” He could not tell his father that he wished Eric was dedicated to him, but unfortunately he was not. Despite all the time they had spent together, Orlando was convinced that it was Karl who had Eric’s dedication.

His father nodded, accepting Orlando’s words. He cleared his throat. “Marcellus would be acceptable. He is wealthy, he would not marry you for your inheritance, he owns property himself.”

“Father, Marcellus does not love or care for me…” Orlando clasped his hands in his lap under the table, knowing that what his father decided, would become his future. “Please give me some more time to find someone I love.”

Titus snorted as he drank from his wine and burped loudly. “Love is not important, brother. A wife who can bear your heirs and slaves for your bastards are.”

Orlando sighed and opened his mouth, but his father raised his hand and spoke. “I will rely on you, Titus, to provide me with heirs. Orlando?”

“Yes father?” Orlando waited a little anxious for his father’s decision.

“I hope you will find someone, son.” Flavius told him with a little smile. 

“Thank you, father,” Orlando inwardly sighed with relief. Unlike Titus he didn’t care for women and he certainly did not like to bed one slave after another. 

He excused himself and left the dining room. He wanted to let Eric know that he would accompany him to collect the rent tomorrow and tell Eric what was expected of him. 

Orlando went to the dormitories, where the slaves slept. They had small rooms for two people, but because of an uneven number of slaves, Eric had a room alone.

Standing in front of the closed door, Orlando had a vision of walking with his lover down the street, smiling up at him…  
He shook his head, they could not be together and when that thought crossed his mind, he knew with his whole heart it was Eric he wanted and how impossible this was. 

Orlando rapped on the door to Eric’s room and burst in, only to come to a halt in the middle of the room. 

Eric sat on his bed and Karl was on his knees before him, sucking on Eric’s hard shaft. They both looked up at his arrival and Eric’s throbbing cock slipped from Karl’s mouth.

Embarrassed, angry and hurt Orlando turned his back on them. “You’re to accompany me when I collect the rent tomorrow, Eric, make sure you are ready at nine.” He then stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

~ * ~ 

Eric winced as the door banged shut. He looked at Karl, who chuckled.

“He did not take that well,” Karl said as he reached for Eric’s still hard shaft again. “I was right, he does want you for himself.”

Eric pushed Karl’s hand away, he had seen the hurt look that had crossed his master’s face and that puzzled him. “Orlando does not want me, he wants a man called Gaius Marcellus,” he grumbled, pulling his tunic down. “He would not have a slave.”

With a disappointed look on his face, Karl climbed to his feet. “Eric, he can have you any time he wants. He is your master… you are his slave, you have to do what he tells you to.”

Eric scowled. “I feel that is not Orlando’s way, to use a slave like that.”

Karl shrugged and started for the door. “It is the Roman way, Eric, we are property, they can do with us as they please. You better get used to it. Good night.” Karl left. 

Eric sighed and propped up his pillow so he could sit on his bed with his back against the pillow. Life as a slave was very confusing. Had Orlando come to his room to use him? 

Karl thought so…

What else could be the reason?

tbc


	2. Chapter Two

**Part 2**

Orlando had a restless night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Karl on his knees in front of Eric and that was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of.

It was unreasonable though, because Eric and he… it could never happen. If only Eric was a free man. Orlando sighed and turned on his other side, hoping the images would not return when he closed his eyes again.

After having tossed and turned for another hour, Orlando crawled out of bed. He opened his window wider and climbed from the windowsill onto the bench. He sat there with his knees drawn up against his chest.

He started when someone appeared from the shadows and it took a while before Orlando started to breathe again once he recognized Eric. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked the dark-haired slave a little suspicious.

Eric shrugged. “I could not sleep. Did you come to my room to use me?” he asked rather bluntly. 

“What?” Orlando cried out in shock, lowering his voice immediately again. “No! Why do you think that?”

“Karl.” Eric muttered. “He said it is the Roman way.”

With a sigh Orlando patted the bench and Eric lowered himself beside him. “Karl is right about that. Some Romans have pleasure slaves, others engage in sexual affairs with their slaves by mutual consent and some...” he muttered, “…don’t ask for consent at all.” 

Movement on the other side of the garden had Orlando motion for Eric to stay quiet and Eric nodded. They both watched a male and female coming down the path. The female walked up and down in agitation, the male stayed in the shadows. It was obvious they were arguing, the female gesturing at herself several times, then, after something the man said she started to cry and ran away. 

Eric shook his head. “I do not understand this way. There is no love?”

“Sometimes there is,” Orlando said softly.

Eric turned to look at him. “Do you love this Gaius Marcellus?”

Orlando’s eyes widened. “No, I do not. I have told my father I do not want to marry him.” He lowered his head and did not look at Eric. “If I do not find someone I love and who loves me in return, I will have to marry him eventually though.”

“Your father is a wise man,” Eric nodded. “He does not want you to be alone.”

Orlando didn’t react to that. “Do you love Karl?” he asked in return.

“I love him… he is my friend, since we were small boys. Love as friend, not as lover,” Eric explained.

Orlando didn’t realize his sigh of relief was audible. Eric heard it and turned to look at Orlando in surprise. “You worry about Karl being my lover?” 

Not really knowing what to answer, Orlando shrugged. “I have no right…”

Eric chuckled and touched Orlando’s cheek to make him look up, caressing the side of Orlando’s face. “Consent?” he murmured.

Speechless, Orlando nodded and closed his eyes when cool lips touched his own. He hadn’t really kissed anyone before, except for a peck on the cheek, but this was truly different. Eric’s kiss warmed him in more than one way and when they parted Orlando felt his head spin and his lips tingle. 

“Maybe go inside would be better?” Eric suggested, gesturing at Orlando’s room. 

Wordlessly Orlando nodded and climbed back into his room with Eric following behind him. 

“Do you feel well?” Eric asked with concern.

Orlando touched his swollen lips. “I have not been kissed like this before.” He sank down onto the bed and looked up at Eric.

Eric smiled and knelt on one knee beside the bed. “You like?” And at Orlando’s nod, he added, “Good, now sleep.” He stood again and stepped out of the window, outside he looked back one more time as his master crawled under the coverlet and closed his eyes.

Satisfied he disappeared into the dark night.

~ * ~ 

The next morning Orlando woke up well rested, despite his short night and as soon as he remembered the evening before, a smile blossomed on his face.

Eric had kissed him! 

Then his face fell. Eric had kissed him, but it didn’t mean anything. He was still Eric’s master and there could never be any serious relation between them. 

He entered the dining room feeling very low and when he was asked what he wanted for breakfast he just ordered some fruit. Orlando ate half-heartedly and then went to get ready to collect the rent.

Eric greeted his master with a bright smile, but Orlando only nodded at him and with a surprised look on his face, the tall man followed his master.

Orlando hurried along the road, calling upon his father’s properties to collect the money which Eric kept for him. 

It was busy on the roads, many people were on their way to the arena where the games were about to begin. 

Carts and chariots rattled through the stone paved streets at high speed, narrowly avoiding collisions.

Deep in thought and not watching his step or the road, Orlando stepped out into the street to cross to the other side. He didn’t hear the shouts of two arguing cart drivers, nor the cry in alarm from Eric. The sudden push in his back made him fly forward and out of harms way, Eric on the other hand was not so lucky and received a kick in the side from one of the horses.

Orlando landed hard and he was assisted to his feet by a few bystanders, when he turned around he was shocked to see Eric holding his side as he tried to stand up and didn’t succeed.

“Eric!” He ran towards the slave and tried to help him up but with his slender frame he was unable to support the man’s full weight. 

“Orlando Aurelius?” A man stepped forward, holding a pouch. “Your slave dropped this.”

“Gaius Marcellus.” Orlando inclined his head. “Thank you. This man just saved my life.”

Dressed in expensive garments and accompanied by four slaves, Gaius Marcellus returned Orlando’s gesture. “He knows his master comes first,” Gaius commented callously. He motioned at two of his slaves who immediately stepped up at Eric’s sides to help him to his feet. “They will escort you home, you may send them back when you no longer need their services.”

“I thank you, Gaius Marcellus.” Orlando bowed a little deeper this time, to indicate his gratitude. 

Gaius Marcellus stepped a little closer to Orlando. “I will be paying your father a visit soon.” Then he barked an order at his slaves and continued on his way.

Orlando had paled at Gaius’ words and for a moment forgot Eric was injured.

“Master Orlando, are you unwell?” Eric’s unsteady voice finally penetrated his thoughts and Orlando looked at his slave, the man who had only moments ago saved his life and he gave him a small smile. 

“I am well, Eric, I have you to thank for my life and-” at seeing Eric clutching his side and being held up by the two slaves, he waved for them to start moving. “We must get you back to the villa at once, you need care.”

 

News had travelled ahead and when they arrived at the villa many of the household stood on the steps waiting. 

Karl and Marton, another strong slave, immediately took Eric from Gaius’ slaves and brought him inside the house, while Octavia cried out worriedly and rushed down the steps to check Orlando for injuries. 

Impatiently Orlando pushed her hands away. “I am in good health, mother, it is Eric I am worried about. Father?” he turned to Flavius. “Do you think the healer could see to him? He was kicked by one of the horses while he pushed me to safety.

“He pushed you?” Octavia shrieked indignantly. “Flavius, he should be punished!” 

“Would you rather have had the horses trample all over me and then the cart run me further into the ground, mother?” Orlando asked crossly, making his mother sob in distress. “Eric needs to be rewarded for saving my life, not punished.”

“Calm yourself, Orlando,” his father admonished him. “Octavia, there is no need for hysterics. Olivia, bring your mother inside. Chloe?” Flavius turned to where the slaves were waiting. 

A blonde girl stepped forward. “Chloe is feeling unwell, master.” 

Flavius frowned. “See that your mistress gets a drink.” He turned to Orlando. “You are not injured?”

“I have some scrapes on my hands and there’s a tear in my sleeve, I am not hurt father, but Eric was when he saved my life.” 

“Marcos?” Flavius called out to an elderly slave.

“Yes, master?”

“Fetch the healer.” Flavius ordered. The slave bowed and hurried away.

“Thank you, father.” Orlando knew that his father did something not every slave owner would do, because a healer had to be paid for his services. Orlando quickly went inside to change his now muddy and torn clothes and then check on Eric.

 

When he arrived at Eric’s room, a couple of slaves came out with soiled clothes and water and when Orlando went inside he found Eric on the bed, cleaned up and in loose fitting undergarments. Karl stood at the side of Eric’s bed holding a cup of wine.

Taking the wine from Karl, Orlando sent him out of the room. He winced when he saw the large hoof shaped bruise on the side of Eric’s stomach. “I feel bad that you got hurt, Eric, but I am very grateful that you saved my life.”

He knelt beside the bed and let Eric drink. The choked off moan as Eric tried to sit up, told Orlando he was in a lot of pain. 

The slave lifted a hand and pushed a curl out of Orlando’s eyes. “I look out for you, you are… I do not know the word – dear? to me.”

“Thank you,” Orlando whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Eric’s lips. At that moment the door opened and Karl showed the healer in. Orlando quickly rose to his feet.

The man took one look at the bed and then turned to Orlando with a look of contempt on his face. “This is a slave, I do not treat slaves!” He turned on his heel and wanted to leave the room.

“You insult me,” Orlando said with barely contained anger. “This man saved my life and was injured while doing so. I demand that you look at his injuries. Do I need to remind you who my father is?”

The healer flinched and apparently intimidated put down his medicine bag and concentrated on checking out Eric’s condition. He probed and prodded the bruised area and as he must have poked a little to harsh, Eric let out a roar that showed how much pain he was having.

“Stop hurting him further!” Orlando ordered. “Give him something for the pain.”

The healer opened his bag and took out a small vial and asked for the wine. He added a few drops from the vial and instructed Eric to drink it. Orlando assisted him and hoped the medicine would ease Eric’s pain. 

“I will leave you this vial of Opium, three drops three times a day, today and tomorrow. Two drops three times the day after. Then I will come back to see if he needs more.” The man nodded and left the room. 

Orlando stayed with Eric until the man was asleep, then he called Karl back inside. “Stay with him, Karl, the rest of the day. I will make sure someone else will take over your chores. I will come back to give him more medication.”

Karl nodded. “Yes master. Thank you for making the healer stay.”

“I care for him, Karl and not just because he saved my life.” Then Orlando left.

Karl sat down beside his friend. “I know,” he whispered.

~ * ~ 

_Ten days later_

Eric was improving, walking was still painful, but he did not need the medication anymore and he was relieved about that. It made him sleep and when he did not sleep he still felt drowsy and had problems moving his arms and legs, they felt very heavy. 

His side and stomach was full of fading bruises, but he had been able to start with some simple chores again and that pleased him.

Now he was on his way to the atrium, the central room in the villa, because his master’s father had ordered his presence. 

He had not seen much of Orlando. He was told by Karl that Gaius Marcellus had paid Master Flavius a visit and Karl was certain he had asked for Orlando’s hand in marriage. 

It saddened Eric that he was unable to do anything about his feelings for Orlando, that anything more than a casual encounter was impossible.

He arrived at the atrium and Flavius Aurelius waved him inside. To Eric’s surprise Orlando was there too and two other men, wearing toga’s and looking as important as Flavius Aurelius, all reclining on a chaise. 

“Eric, please step forward.” Flavius ordered him.

Having no idea why he was there and just a little apprehensive, Eric looked over at Orlando, who smiled and nodded encouragingly at him. Somewhat assured, Eric stepped forward.

“On the twenty-fourth of last month, my son Orlando was collecting rent for me. This slave before us accompanied my son. That day, the games in the arena were about to begin and the roads were very busy. Some inattentive cart drivers had a heated argument and when my son wanted to cross the street, he was in danger of being overrun by their horses and carts. Only because of a swift reaction from this slave, was Orlando saved. Therefore does this slave deserve to become a free man.”

Eric’s mouth dropped open and he looked in disbelief at Orlando and then at Flavius. The two elderly men on either side of Flavius nodded gravely. 

Before a decision was made however, there was commotion in the corridor outside the atrium and Titus walked in, holding Chloe by the arm, pulling her along with him.

“Father, noble guests. I have evidence that this slave,” he pointed at Eric. Has behaved in an inappropriate manner with this female,” Titus said and pushed Chloe forward. “Speak, woman.”

“This man raped me, Masters, which is why I am now bearing his child.”

The three men frowned and looked at the all too evident swollen belly of the young woman.

Flavius turned to Eric. “This is a grave accusation. What have you to say for yourself?”

Eric bowed his head and then looked Flavius in the eye. “I have not lain with this woman, nor any woman, Master. I prefer for my bed companions to be men.”

Titus snorted derisively.

“It is not true, Master,” Chloe cried out. “Even on the first day when he had arrived at the house, he tried to seduce me in the bath.”

Orlando had stayed quiet until that moment, but now he stepped forward. “Father, noble guests, I will speak for Eric.”

“You cannot,” Titus immediately spoke up. “You are not entitled to.”

“Titus!” his father barked at Titus’ lack of decorum.

Orlando walked over to the three men, ignoring Titus. “I can and I will speak for the man who saved my life. I happen to know that Chloe’s words are lies. How do I know? Because I was in the garden having refreshments and a good view on the bath…” Here Orlando looked over his shoulder with a little smile and Eric, well remembering that day, smiled back.

“It was the other way around. While stepping into the bath to shave a very exhausted slave, who had just been freed from sitting in a cage for a very long time, this woman tried to seduce him and I watched how Eric declined her attempt.”

Eric thought he heard a strange noise and looked over at his master’s brother, who seemed to be grinding his teeth.

Chloe had tears running down her face. “Master Flavius, it was later that night in the garden that this man forced himself upon me.”

Orlando spoke up again. “Unfortunately Chloe, I was in the garden again at that moment and you were not behaving like a woman who is forced to sexual acts. They usually do not giggle, I also happened to see the man you were with and he was not Eric.”

Chloe shook her head in denial and Flavius motioned for her to continue. 

“It is all true Master, the slave Eric raped me and left me with child and when I told him – it was the day before Master Orlando’s accident – he told me he would never take care of me.”

Orlando started to laugh, startling almost everyone in the atrium.

“Orlando!” Titus bristled. “I do not see what there is to laugh, this is a grave situation.”

Nodding, Orlando stopped laughing. “It is indeed grave, brother. Grave because this is the third lie Chloe has told. The night before my accident, before Eric saved my life, Eric was with me. So how is it that Eric and I could watch you Chloe, coming into the garden with a man, and you claim it was Eric?”

“It is not true!” Chloe exclaimed, falling to her knees.

Flavius stood and looked down upon the slave girl. “Are you saying Orlando is a liar?” he thundered.

“He must be father!” Titus intervened.

Orlando stepped calmly in front of his brother. “Why is it that you so desperately try to support this girl’s accusations Titus? I cannot remember when you cared about a slave. Or is it perhaps, brother, because I recognized _you_ as Chloe’s companion in the garden on every occasion and not Eric?”

His brother opened his mouth but Orlando went on relentlessly. “Is it because your wife is now almost due to deliver your child? It would not look well if you at the same time impregnated a slave girl. You are trying to find a scapegoat. You will not succeed brother, because Eric is not guilty of these accusations!”

Titus started ranting at Orlando until Flavius held up his hand. “Chloe, do you have more to say?”

The girl sat sobbing on the floor and now pointed at Titus. “Master Titus told me to say this.”

“Is Titus the father of your child?” Flavius asked harshly. 

The girl nodded. 

Flavius sighed and turned away from her and reclined upon his chaise. “I will confer with my honourable friends here. We will reconvene here in one hour.”

Titus dragged Chloe up by the hair, but Eric, feeling sorry for the girl, grabbed his hand. “You will let go of her now,” he told Titus, towering over the shorter man. 

Orlando pulled Chloe away from his incensed brother and called another female slave to take care of the frightened girl. 

Titus, intimidated by Eric, stalked off in a different direction. 

 

An hour later Eric and Orlando returned to the atrium where Flavius was waiting for them. He smiled at them both. “You do not have to look so worried, Orlando. I have sent Titus to our property in Pompeï, Lucrezia will join him after she has given birth. The girl will be moved to another household as well.” 

“Thank you for believing me, father,” Orlando said.

Flavius put a hand on Orlando’s shoulder. “You have never lied to me in the past, Orlando and I have a hard time believing that a man who would risk his own life to save yours, would rape a girl.”

Eric bowed his head. “Thank you, Master Flavius.”

“What happens now, father?” Orlando asked a little impatient.

Flavius patted his son’s shoulder. “Patience, my son.” Flavius turned to Eric. “For saving my son’s life, I grant you your freedom.”

Orlando smiled at his father and then turned to Eric. “I am very happy for you. What will you do?” Then his smile fell. “Are you returning to your home land?”

Eric did not immediately answer, and then he addressed his former master. “Honourable Flavius Aurelius, thank you for giving me my freedom. I like to…” He reached out to Orlando who took his hand. “I ask for Master… for Orlando’s hand, to marry him.”

The expression on Flavius face, was not one of surprise or shock, he nodded. “Orlando, is this what you want?”

Orlando nodded, too much in shock to speak. He had not expected Eric to do this. 

“Then you have my blessing,” Flavius bowed at Eric and left the atrium.

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Orlando had finally found his voice. “Do you not want to go back to your home?”

“My home is here now,” Eric replied and pulled Orlando close, sealing their lips together.

The End


End file.
